Us
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: Sometimes we just have to admit we're scared and have courage


For some reason, Blaine suddenly looked up from his books. He had his headphones in and iPod on as he worked on the dreaded essay due the next day for his History class. Blaine was sitting at his desk and Kurt was sitting cross-legged against the headboard of Blaine's bed.

He'd invited Kurt to his dorm to study since the storm outside was pretty hectic. And even though his car was parked very close to the school, Kurt insisted that he stay at Dalton for the time being because "no way in hell am I going to get this jacket wet."

Blaine didn't know what possessed him at the moment but he was tired of hiding.

"I was scared."

Kurt slowly moved his head up from whatever it was he was working on. He was confused to see Blaine looking down and playing with his pen. Kurt tilted his head slightly right, intrigued at whatever Blaine was talking about.

"About what?"

There was a long pause. Blaine kept playing with the pen and Kurt just watched him for a minute.

"What would happen if I screwed everything up. If I just wasn't enough. If I couldn't live up to the expectations."

_OK, now I'm confused. What is he talking about?_

"Blaine, help me out here. What are you talking about?"

_It's now or never._

Blaine set the pen he was fidgeting with down on the desk. He closed his and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He opened his eyes and got up off the chair. He walked towards his bed and looked down at Kurt.

The entire time, Kurt kept his eyes trained on his best friend. _Why is he being so cryptic? He's never really admitted to being scared about something before. The bullying from his school must've been terrifying but he's never mentioned it after the day we met. Please tell me what's wrong Blaine. Uh...why are you standing there?..._

Blaine finally worked up the courage to place his hand on Kurt's cheek.

Caught by surprise at the hand suddenly resting on his cheek, _so warm though, _Kurt gasped. He looked away from Blaine's gaze to make sure this wasn't a dream and to make sure the hand was where he thought it was. _Yep, it's there. _He looked up at Blaine again.

Blaine was leaning down so that Kurt **felt** what Blaine was saying.

"Us."

_Oh._

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and excitement as Blaine finally tilted Kurt's head up and kissed those soft lips.

Finally giving in, the boy closed his eyes and let this beautiful moment take its course. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurt's neck while the other was on his knee trying to keep his balance. The angle was awkward because Kurt was only slightly turned towards Blaine, but at this point neither cared.

Kurt was still a bit shellshocked so instead of placing his hand on Blaine's side, he settled for the closest thing to him, the hand on his knee.

The kiss was passionate but very sweet and gentle. Their lips moved so smoothly against each other and at they same time they thought, _Wow._

After a few minutes, _damn you oxygen, _they slowly broke apart. Blaine sat down on his bed in a similar manner as Kurt. Both were looking down, smiles growing by the second. As if something had pulled their heads by a string they looked up at the same time. Blue and hazel meeting in heaven.

"I'm not scared anymore," said Blaine finally breaking the trance. If it was even possible Kurt's smile grew bigger and he let out a little laugh.

"I can tell. And Blaine..." said Kurt placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Hm?"

"You are amazing in every way. You've helped me through so much and I can't even begin to thank you. You were scared about nothing because I love you regardless of whatever flaws you think you have or whatever troubles you may have."

Blaine heard it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. _He loves me? _

"You l-love me?"

Realizing what he had said "Oh god. I screwed up. You probably think I'm weird or, or super..."

He was shut up with the lips he knew he would never get tired of.

Blaine barely broke away so that their lips were still touching.

"I love you too silly."


End file.
